1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, and particularly to a universal serial bus (USB) connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a USB male connector arranged on a computer motherboard includes two groups of USB signal pins, to transmit two groups of USB signals. Each group of USB signal pin includes a voltage pin +5V, a first signal pin S+, a second signal pin S−, and a ground pin GND. In order to assure a correct signal transmission, a shielding pin and a foolproof pin are arranged on the USB male connector. However, different USB connectors may arrange the shielding pin and the foolproof pin in different location, thus, a male USB connector needs to use a specific USB female connector to connect, to result in low versatility and high cost.